Skills
Category:skills Skills *Body Hardening *Combat Skills *Combat Styles *Communications Skills *Computer Science Skills *Domestic Skills *Espial Skills *Language Skills *Lore Skills *Martial Arts Techniques *Medical Skills *Military Skills *Mystic Skills *Physical Skills *Pilot Skills *Rogue Skills *Specialist Program Skills *Technical Skills *Trade Skills Skills, Spells, Specialist Programs, Combat Styles and Martial Arts techniques can be obtained by spending Experience Pool Points. Generic Pool Points may be spent in any category of Skill, Spell, Style, Technique or Specialist Skill Program. Spell Pool Points may only be used to obtain new Spells, upgrade the level of existing Spells, or to learn Specialist Programs from the Mystic Group Streams. See the Magic Section for details on learning and using Spells. Combat Pool Points may only be used to gain new Combat or Military Skills, upgrade the level of existing Combat or Military Skills or to learn Specialist Programs from the Combat Group Streams. Academic Pool Points may only be used to acquire new Academic Skills, upgrade the level of existing Academic Skills, or to learn Specialist Programs from the Academic Group Streams. Each level of Academic Skill Training beyond the first entitles a Character to a reduction of 1 to the Skill's Difficulty Factor (DF). Academic Skills with no Difficulty Factor, such as some Physical Skills, provide the Character with the bonuses based on Skill level. For the first Pool Point spent on a Skill, a Character learns the Skill at level 1. Additional Skill Levels may be attained by spending additional Pool Points. See the Skill Level Progression Table for Pool Point costs to advance Skills beyond first level. Skills and Spells have maximum levels. These Level maximums are called Level Caps, or sometimes just Caps. ALL skills are capped at level three, unless noted Otherwise. '''Each Specialist Program uncaps some Skill groups and/or single specific Skills. These are noted in the Specialist descriptions.Combat Styles and Martial Arts Techniques have a one-time cost, and do not advance in level. See the section on Specialist Programs for details on Specialist Program costs for Specialist Programs from Streams beyond the first. '''Specialist Program Point Cost Table SKILL RULES All Skills start at the Basic Skill level; level 1, unless otherwise noted under Specialist Programs, or the Racial Bonuses & Penalties Section for that Character's race. Most Academic Skills have a''' Difficulty Factor', (DF), of 1-20. To perform the Skill you must roll higher than or equal to the DF on a D20. This is known as a '''DF Check.' Example: Korash the rogue attempts to climb the wall of the diamond cutters’ guildhall. He has a Difficulty Factor of 13 for the Climb Skill, so he has to roll a 13 or higher to successfully scale the wall. If he rolls less than 13, then he peels off half way up and plummets to the ground. The DF is reduced by one for every additional level a Skill is learned at. The minimum DF for any Skill is one, (1), no matter what the level. If a Character attempts to perform a feat that requires a Skill they do not have, the base DF is twenty, modified by any bonus or penalty applied by the Arbiter. Under no circumstances may any Character receive a Skill Check for attempting something that they do not have the appropriate Skill for. Combat Skills provide a bonus of plus one to Strike per level, for the specified type of Strike only. Skill Caps ALL skills are caped at level three. This means that no character can raise a skill to higher than Level 3. Each Specialist program uncaps some skill groups and/or single specific skills. These are noted in the Specialist descriptions. Skill Availability: A Skill designation of ‘LT’, (Low-Tech), or 'HT', High-Tech), indicates in which genre a given Skill is generally available. Arbiters may allow leeway on available Skills at their discretion. Skills without such a designation are not restricted to a specific genre. Note that many Skills and Skill Groups have pre-requisites, that must be fulfilled before they can be learned. These requirements are marked at the start of the Skill description or Skill Group. Skill Training: In order to learn new Skills, Characters require Training, either from another being who knows the Skill, or from a book, scroll, computer program or Holo-program. There are a few exceptions to this rule, as some Skills can be self-taught. These Skills are marked with an asterisk* next to them in the Skill Description Section. Only Skills marked with an ‘*’ do not require Training to learn. Training is not required to advance in a Skill you already know, only practice. It takes 12 hours (3 four hour blocks) of Training to learn a new Skill. The player must remove the experience from their Experience Pool before they begin Training. Specialist Programs can only be learned from someone who has already taken the Program, never from a book, etc., and must always be paid for ahead of time. Specialist Training requires several Four Hour Blocks of intense study. The number of Blocks required is equal to the base Pool Point Cost of that Specialty (5 for Generic Specialties, 7 for First Tier Specialties and 9 for second Tier Specialties). No other Training can be undertaken while a Specialist Program is being learned. Skill Mastery Once a Character has attained seventh level in any Skill they are considered to have mastered the concepts and it is often no longer necessary to make DF Checks. Instead, the DF Check for the Skill is automatically successful. Automatic Success only functions in ‘normal’ conditions and will not work for any Combat Skill, Skill used during combat, Skill with a negatively modified DF Check, Skill that must be rushed, or Skill provided as a bonus from a Skill Program. Using Assistants Individuals can assist each other to complete tasks and projects. Skill assistance effectively increases the level of the collaborated Skill. The first assistant provides a level bonus to the primary Skill of +1 @ level 1, 4, 7, 10 of his Skill. Any additional assistant's provide a bonus of a single level (does not increase). After the assistants have rolled their DF checks the final level is calculated. Only then does the Primary roll his DF check using the new assist-modified DF, (i.e. higher level means lower DF). The other benefit to increased level is the ability to complete projects beyond the capability of a lone individual. However, each failed roll by any of the assistants reduces the effective level of the primary Skill by one level. If the modified Skill is too low to accomplish the task then the entire Block is wasted. Either way, the Block is used which means that occasionally a bad assistant can result in mediocre results. Assistance is only possible on Skills with a DF. Category:skills